Talking Bob 2: The Return
This is a continuation of Talking Bob, if you haven't read it yet, go read it first. Me and Chandler didn't sleep well that night. In fact I didn't sleep until 1 am. I don't know if he slept at all. While I was in my sleep I was awoken by a terrible noise in my dream, like Talking Bob's screech. I immediately called Chandler to tell him what happened. He answered right away. He said he was about to call me. I asked why and he said he wanted to go see Talking Bob. I told him he was crazy and hung up. But I kept thinking about the idea. I eventually decided to do it. I called Chandler back. He answered right away again. He said he was at Kidsgrove and that Talking Bob wasn't there. I told him bullshit. He told me to come and look. My parents were asleep so I had time to go. I went as fast as I could out of the house and ran the whole way to Kidsgrove. When I got there I noticed they had the fence shut. I was never a good climber but I was so full of energy I easily climbed over the fence and jumped over. I saw Chandler standing there and I ran over to him. He looked over at me. It wasn't Chandler... This was a tall white man, probably around 30 years old. I froze in shock. The man kept staring. I screamed as loud as I could before punching the man in the face and running. I ran for a while before looking back and seeing the man was gone. I was scared shitless. I sprinted all the way over to the fence and jumped the whole thing. I kept running all the way back to my house and called Chandler. He told me not to go to Kidsgrove. I told him he was a master of the obvious and almost got me killed. I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. I stayed on my phone watching cartoons to try to get my mind off what just happened. It didn't help. The next day finally came. I was tired and angry. I called up Chandler asking if he wanted to go to Kidsgrove. He said yes. I went and told my parents and went out on my bike to Kidsgrove. When I got there Chandler was sitting where Talking Bob used to be. I was confused on how a 100 pound metal machine concreted into the ground could just disappear. We looked around the entire park seeing where it went. Nothing. There was only a locked building left for employees only. ME and Chandler wanted in so bad but, it was locked. But do you really think a lock can stop us. After a few well placed kicks the door swung open and we went in. There was a light-switch on the wall which I turned on immediately. I looked forward again. It was Talking Bob. He was painted different and his legs which were cemented into the ground were gone. Me and Chandler went to see if he still worked. Nothing happened. But then, we heard movement in the building with us. Oh crap... --Yee4926 (talk) 13:19, September 10, 2015 (UTC)